


Последняя зима

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Historical RPF, Literary RPF, Russian History RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Historical, Historical Figures, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Ещё одна вариация того, что и так известно.Зима. Михайловское.
Relationships: Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin/Ivan Ivanovich Pushchin
Kudos: 1





	Последняя зима

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виноваты "Записки о Пушкине" под авторством И. И. Пущина.  
> Надеюсь, в гробу у Александра Сергеевича много места, для кульбитов...  
> Так же можно посмотреть здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1654690

Михайловское заметало снегом. Белые пушистые комья опускались на землю в своеобразном танце, ложась на всевозможные поверхности. Пушкин печально смотрел в окно, наблюдая за снегопадом. Вдохновения, вопреки обыкновению, не приходило, а снег все падал и падал. За белой пеленой ему показалось, будто бы на дворе мелькнуло что-то, сопровождаясь звоном колокольчиков.

Послышался глухой удар, что-то звякнуло совсем рядом и затихло. Пушкин сорвался с места, прямо как был, в одной рубашке, босиком пронесся по коридорчику, абсолютно не задумавшись о холоде улицы и том, что нужно хотя бы обуться. Он вылетел за дверь, чувствуя как холод заползает под тонкую рубашку. Снег залепил глаза, заставляя зажмуриться, теряя драгоценные секунды. Пушкин сморгнул снежинки с ресниц и встретился взглядом с улыбающимся, бегущим к нему Пущиным. Поэт тоже улыбнулся, радуясь встрече с другом. Гость подхватил поэта на руки и затащил обратно в дом.

\- Дурак! Замерзнешь же! - прикрикнул на него Пущин, усаживая друга на кровать и, скинув верхнюю одежду, мокрую от начинающего таять снега, сел рядом с ним. Он ничего не говорил, только счастливо улыбался, смотря на друга, а потом так же молча обнял поэта, ощущая холод замерзшей кожи. А ведь тот провел на улице всего ничего!

Пушкин разомлел в теплых объятиях, закрывая глаза и тихо радуясь. Он обнял друга в ответ, наслаждаясь теплом его тела, но долго нежиться ему не дали. Пущин отпрянул, ласково заглядывая в глаза, и, притянув друга ближе за подбородок, поцеловал. Поцеловал как когда-то давно, ещё в лицее, страстно, горячо, выжигая пламенем все мысли и согревая одним прикосновением. Холодно уже не было.

Неожиданно скрипнула половица. Пущин оторвался от поэта, но тот не отпускал его, все так же держась за плечи, и тяжело дышал. На пороге стояла женщина и улыбалась мягкой, радостной улыбкой. Няня.  
Пушкин уткнулся лбом Пущину в плечо, будто бы и не заметил появления няни, и тихо-тихо, чтобы слышал только Пущин, прошептал:  
\- Я скучал по тем Лицейским дням.

Пущин только улыбнулся, прижал поэта к себе, игнорируя все вокруг, кроме одного-единственного человека в его руках.

Тогда они ещё не знали, что это последняя их встреча.


End file.
